The Perfect Present!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: It's Naruko's birthday. Everyone got her a gift, except for... yep, guess who. Sasuke can't think of a gift, and when he does, it doesn't turn out the way he planned. But hey. This outcome was much better. (One shot! SasuNaruko)


It was Naruko's birthday. Her first birthday since Sasuke came back to the village. Sasuke knew this because he had it marked on his calender. She was his best friend. (*cough* Love of his life *cough*) He needed a gift. They had come back from a mission the day before so he hadn't had the time to buy one.

Sasuke walked into a store. What would Naruko like? New weapons? Training scrolls? Clothes? He sighed as he left the store. Then he heard a familiar laugh. He looked over, Gaara had been visiting from the sand village. Naruko was overly happy. Sasuke glared at Gaara, then he noticed Naruko with a bracelet, it had the sand insignia on it, he got a bit closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"Really Gaa-chan! It's awesome! I'll wear it all the time!" She held the bracelet up to the light. Gaara smirked a bit.

"I'm glad you like it. But I have a meeting." He said. Naruko nodded.

"Yeah! I'll see you later! Bye!" She smiled.

Sasuke glared and stomped off after Naruko. Sasuke followed Naruko, maybe she would give a clue as to what she wanted. When Sai appeared.

"AH CRAP SAI!" Naruko fell back. "Don't do that!" She shouted.

"You should be on guard." Sai smiled. Naruko put her hands on her hips.

"Whats up?" She sighed, a slight smile on her face. Sai reached behind his back and grabbed a large wrapped gift.

"Happy Birthday, Naruko-chan." He said.

"Wow! What is it!?" Naruko cheered.

"Open it and find out." Sai said. Naruko sat on the ground, Sai sat next to her, she ripped open the present. It was picture of her, Sai and Sakura; it had been hand drawn. Naruko smiled.

"I love it!" She smiled wide. She summoned a shadow clone. The shadow clone smiled at the picture and took it back to Naruko's house. Probably to hang up. Sai and Naruko went there separate ways. Sasuke cursed to himself and followed. There had to be SOMETHING he could get Naruko...

Naruko had again been approached. Sasuke was a bit less mad, it was just the girls. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten. They all presented her with a over sized box.

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted. Naruko opened it, it was full of different colored clothes. She smiled nervously.

"Um...whats this?" She asked.

"A wardrobe change." Ino stated.

"You really need one." Sakura said.

"I-i picked out some orange dresses for you." Hinata stuttered.

"I made sure the clothes weren't to girly for you." Tenten laughed. Naruko smiled.

"Thanks you guys!" She smiled, using another shadow clone, she brought it to her house, waving goodbye to the group of girls. Sasuke sat in the tree, he was running out of ideas, like he had any in the first place...

Sasuke watched as Naruko got gift after gift.

Neji got her sunflowers.

Lee got her training weights.

Kiba got her a stuffed animal (a dog of course).

Shino got her an ant farm.

Shikamaru let her win a game of chess.

Iruka got her a new fore head protector.

Kakashi got her a book (that she threw at his head after reading the title).

Tsunade gave her birthday punches (Naruko ran).

Chouji let her have his favorite bag of chips.

Konohamaru and his team made her a nine-tails plush toy (Sasuke had to admit, it was cute).

Yamato fixed her blue necklace.

And... Sasuke had yet to give her a gift. He was at home now. The day was almost over. What could he do? He felt like a jerk for not getting her anything. But what was he supposed to do? Make a big bowl of ramen for her?... wait... THAT'S IT!

Sasuke went grocery shopping and went back home. He had never made Ramen before... but he is a good cook, so it couldn't be so hard. He couldn't have been more wrong.

He put in to much flour, and it exploded into his face, making his hair look light blue, the noodles were hard to cook, but he did it. After slipping on some water, they were all over his shirt, as was the sauce he had made since he tripped over some noodles that had fell, and hit the pan. Splattering the sauce all over him. The meat was cooked. But he was already so frustrated that he forgot he needed to be careful with the hot pan. He burned himself and the meat was on his face and in his hair as well.

"Screw it!" He yelled, when there was a knock on the door. He stomped over and opened it. It was Naruko.

Naruko was standing there, she hadn't seen Sasuke all day. She was wondering if he was sick and came to visit, she didn't expect to see her friend so stupid looking. Naruko broke out laughing.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" She laughed. Sasuke blushed.

"It was... ramen." he muttered.

"What? Did you poor the bowl on your head?" She laughed harder. Sasuke looked to the side.

"It was... supposed to be for you..." He muttered. Naruko lowered her laugh into a giggle. She looked at her ramen covered friend.

"What for me?" She chuckled.

"It is your birthday..." he said.

Naruko smiled at Sasuke, she reached up and grabbed some sauce covered noodles from his hair. Sasuke looked over as she ate it.

"Well it's delicious! Next time just try to put it in the bowl." She smiled, grabbing some more noodles from his shoulder. Sasuke sighed, blushing still.

"I'll try." He said. Naruko laughed.

"You're so sweet Sasuke." She kissed his cheek. Sasuke's face was completely red now. Naruko turned. "Take a shower and we can go for some ramen that's not on your face. She laughed.

Somehow, Sasuke had beat Naruko to the ramen stand. Ichiruka called him into the back.

"Naruko said you tried to make ramen." He laughed. Sasuke looked to the side.

"I guess." He said. Then, Ichiruka said something that he agreed to right away.

"I told Naruko to come back in an hour, I said I had a surprise that wasn't done yet. How about I show you how to make ramen so it doesn't end up on your face." Sasuke looked back at the old man, and nodded.

Naruko had come back to the ramen shop. Wondering what her surprise was. She sat down and peered over the counter. Sasuke's eyes met her.

"Huh? Sasuke? What are you doing back there?" She asked. Sasuke handed her a large bowl of ramen. "You made this? And it's not on your face?" She smirked.

"Do you want it or not?" He blushed. Naruko grabbed it and ate it all.

"So good!" She smiled, eating the rest. Sasuke came out and sat next to her. "Seriously, this is like, the best present ever!" She grinned. "I could like, marry you Sasuke!" She grinned. Sasuke blushed.

"You would?" He asked. Naruko looked at the bowl of ramen.

"I guess I would." she blushed a bit.

"So... will you?" He asked. Naruko looked at him.

"Will I what?" She asked.

"Will you... Marry me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko was silent. Then, a big smile crossed her face.

"Of course I will!" She hug tackled her fiancee, making them both topple over onto the ground. Then, Naruko pulled away. "I change my mind." Sasuke looked up at her.

"About what?" He asked.

"THIS is the best birthday present ever!" She smiled. Sasuke sat up.

"You're such a Dobe." he said, leaning over to kiss his wife-to-be.

**The End**

**I got this idea while I was sitting around. I just pictured Sasuke failing epically trying to make ramen and Naruko laughing at him after. I just built around it. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
